Jaden and the Prince of Games
by Lion3
Summary: (Right after the society of light is destroyed). On a normal night at DA, the king of Slifer Red decides to go for a walk when he stumbles upon something… er someone. Jaden and the gang now must care for Kimba, a 6 year old storm deck duelist. Will this kid survive his 'babysitters' and who does he remind the kids of?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey gang! Welcome to my newest story! In this story, Jaden and the gang are now babysitters to a 6 year old duelist named Kimba, struck with amnesia, who was found by the chosen duelist. Can little Kimba survive his guardians? And who is his mysterious father?**

**Ch 1**

It was a calm night over Duel Academy. With the Society of Light gone, everyone could rest easy. A certain Silfer Red decided this was a perfect night for a walk around the Academy.

"Yo guys! I'm going for a walk. Be back later!"

"Watch your back Sarge!" Yelled Hassleberry.

"Will do!"

*In the woods*

_Sure is a great night._ Jaden thought. He loved dueling but these moments when the world wasn't on the verge of destruction were nice when they came. As the wind shifted, a card suddenly landed in Jaden's face.

"What's this?"

Taking a good look, Jaden realized it was a monster card. The image showed a stormy background with a white tiger with tornados around its ankles, tail, neck, and a sort of wind crown on its head. The monster had 2000 attack points and 1500 defense points. The name was clear as day.

"Tornado Tiger? Pretty cool!"

Jaden was jerk from this though by a groan. Backing up, Jaden suddenly tripped over something. Actually, taking a second look, he had tripped over someone. A little boy laid face down in the dirt, unconscious. He had black spiky hair with yellow highlites and was wearing a blue coat with white streaks. He didn't appear to be any older than 6 or 7.

"Hey kid! Are you alright?"

The little boy gave a groan and open his eyes. They were dark purple.

"Where am I?"

Jaden smiled

"Glad to see you're alright pal! I'm Jaden! I found ya zonked out on the ground. What happened?"

He frowned.

"I don't know. I don't remember much, just that I'm a duelist and my name is Kimba."

"You must've lost your memory little dude. Wait. You're a duelist? I guess this your card."

handing Kimba the card, the boy smiled.

"Ya! This is the card my dad gave me."

"Hey Kimba was it? You shouldn't be out here alone. Come with me. You can sleep in my dorm until we find your folks."

"Thanks Jaden! You're an awesome guy!"

*Slifer Dorm*

"Hassleberry! Syrus! We've got company!"

Both students ran to their best friend to see what was up.

"Hey Jay, what's this about company?" The bluenette asked

"Hey Sarge." Hasseleberry said. "Whose the new recruit?"

"Guys, this is Kimba. Kimba meet Hassleberry and Syrus. I found him out in the woods and he's apparently lost his memory. He'll be sticking with us for a few days until we can figure out who he is."

The two guys looked over the younger duelist and were happy to take him in. While Hassleberry was happy to get a new cadet, Sy was just glad they had a roommate shorter than him. Of course, these happy thoughts were interrupted by a black coated duelist.

"Hey slacker! Where have you been and who's the runt?"

"Chazz, Kimba. Kimba, Chazz."

Kimba did a peace sign.

"Yo"

"Cadet Kimba's gonna be staying here till we jog his memory!"

"What!? I'm not sharing a dorm with a toddler! It's bad enough with you 3."

Suddenly, Jaden's winged Kariboh appeared and was angry at Chazz and started saying some words that probably would make them glad they couldn't understand him. Speaking of duel spirits, the three Ojama brothers decided to join.

"Come on boss!" Ojama green pleaded

"Kid's got no memory!" Black added.

"There's also something special between him and duel spirits!" Yellow cried

Kimba became starry eyed and stood in away.

"Wow! The 3 Ojama brothers! Dad told me they're really reliable when you've got all 3 and can do tons of combos! And Winged Kariboh! Dad used to have one, but he said he gave it to a duelist he had a good feeling about."

"You can see my pathetic monsters?"

"And Winged Kariboh?"

the boy nodded.

Jaden laughed.

"Sweet! Now when I talk to my spirits at least 1 person will know I'm not crazy!"

All the boys laughed until Sy realized something.

"Ugh guys? Do any of you know how to take care of a kid?"

"Negative private! No young'uns on the front line."

"Like I would care about runts!"

"Sorry Sy, I've never babysat before."

"Guys, something tells me we may need a girl's touch to help our small friend here."

Jaden realized what he meant and ran to the door.

"In that case: To the blue dorm!"

*Obelisk Dorm*

"Truth, Mindy!" Alexis said in a triumphant voice.

Mindy gave an evil grin.

"Do you have a crush on a certain King of Slifer Red?"

Alexis turned as red as said king's jacket.

"What?! I don't like Jaden! I mean I like him but not in a love way, more of a best friend way and… is it that obvious?"

Jasmine and Mindy laughed until tears came from their eyes. It didn't take a genius to realize that Alexis had feelings for Jay. before they could say this though, there was a knock on the door. Jaden walked in with a flustered look. The girls were considering the consequences of a boy being in the girl's dorm.

"Hey girls! Would any of you happen to have any idea how to take care of a little kid?"

The girls grew angry at this question.

"Oh I get it Jay," Jasmine snarled, causing the boy to flinch.

"Just because we're girls means we are wired to care for brats! That is so sexist!" Mindy growled.

Finally the Queen of the Blue Dorm stepped in.

"Out of pure curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Kimba!"

The girl were startled to find a 6 year old boy peaking his head through the doorway. Then, they went gaga over him.

"He so cute!" Mindy screamed walking to the boy.

"I could just eat him up!" Jas said while hugging him, near suffocating him.

Kimba became frightened by their reactions and ran behind the Silfer King. Alexis chuckled and looked at Jaden.

"Care to explain?"

Jay went over the entire story of how he had found Kimba and invited him to stay. Alexis gave Jay a warm smile. He had a good heart. She bent her knees so she was at eye level with Kimba.

"Don't worry. We'll help you out!"

Kimba tried to hide behind Jay again, still shocked at Mindy and Jasmine's reactions. Jaden laughed.

"Don't worry Kim. If I had to chose anyone to be in your situation with, it would be Lexi!"

Alexis blushed at this and took the child's hand. He have her an adorable smile.

"Well that settles it. Welcome to Obelisk Blue Kimba!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey for those still reading, welcome to ch 2! In this chapter we're gonna see some of Kimba's dueling strategies and please keep in mind I'm just learning how to play the game so there may be some problems. **

**I don't own GX! Just Kimba**

**Ch** 2

Right after Alexis had agreed to watch Kimba, the boys snuck back to their dorm in order to avoid expulsion from the Academy, as boy weren't allowed in the girl's dorm. While the boys retuned to the Slifer Dorm, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine went to Chancellor Shepherd's office to discuss their new guest to the head of the academy.

*Chancellor's office*

"Come in Alexis! Isn't it a little late for you to be here?" Shepherd asked.

Alexis decided to speak to him while her friends waited outside with Kimba. Soon after, Crowler and Bonaparte walked in.

"Alexis it's too late for this!" Crowler complained.

"Oui! Can it wait till morning?" Bonaparte asked.

"No it can't sir."

"Well then," Shepherd said, "what's so important?"

"Come see for yourselves."

Alexis led the three men into the hallway where Mindy and Jasmine were watching Kimba. The little boy appeared to have been playing around with his deck as several storm cards were spread out on the ground. Crowler was the first to react to the boy's presence.

"Who is this?!"

"I'm Kimba!"

The 3 men turned to the Obelisk Queen.

"Jaden found him out in the woods unconscious and with no memory. I was, err, also in the neighborhood and found him with the kid. Obviously, I didn't want the Slifers to take care of a child so I offered to watch him, so I came here to see if we could do anything for him."

"But Alexis, Jay took me…mrph!"

Jasmine quickly covered the child's mouth in order to keep the boys from being expelled. Shepherd rubbed his temples.

"Well… we can't leave the boy like this. Girls you're officially in charge of our guest until we can determine who he is and the whereabouts of his parents."

Bonaparte and Crowler were about to object, until Kimba showed off his ability again.

"Wow! Cool decks! A toy soldier and a toy emperor and an ancient gear golem! Awesome!"

"How did you know about decks, kid?" Crowler asked.

"The duel spirits are right in front of us!"

"Monomi? You can see my toy army?"

"And my golems?"

"Yep!"

Shepherd went slack jawed.

"So you can see duel spirits?"

"And talk to them!"

Shepherd immediately got the feeling Kimba was much more than just a lost child.

"Right then! Girls, why don't you take Kimba back to the boy's dorm? Pick him up in the morning and let him attend your classes. Maybe some dueling classes will jog his memory a bit."

"Will do!" The girls said simultaneously while desperately trying to rangel the little boy to the dorms before he could get them or their friends into any trouble.

* Industrial Illusion HQ*

Far from duel Academy, Maximilian Pegasus was pacing back and forth, cursing the incompetence of his employees. A close friend and an important dueling representative of his had left his young son, Kimba, with him while he was away in Germany for a tournament and his wife, another extraordinary dueling rep. was away in Alaska for a few weeks. Pegasus had happily offered to watch little Kimba until his father returned from Germany. The boy often referred to him as "Uncle Max" so he was eager to spend some time with him and test his abilities in designing and dueling. Now Kimba was missing and he needed to inform his father.

"Well, now or never. I'm just grateful it's his dad. His mother would destroy me on the spot!"

Picking up his cell, Pegasus dialed the number. After a few rings, a voice came.

" Hello?" a low male voice asked.

"Hope you're doing well my boy. Heard you're in the finales!"

"Maximilian? It's 3 in the morning over here. What's up?"

"Well, lets say I have these 2 friends who, just metaphorically, asked me to watch their son. Now while I'm in a meeting, I, with no choice, leave him with my idiot employees."

"Get to the point, Max."

"Now lets say the boy… vanishes?"

There was a loud crash and the sound of shattered glass.

"Your wife is in Alaska, right?"

"YOU LOST OUR SON?!"

"No my employees did."

"Max! When Alise and I get our hands on you, you're a dead man!" Max had never heard him this enraged before.

"I'm sure he's fine and just hiding somewhere around here."

"I'm getting the next flight there to find him!"

"No! You stay where you are! May I remind you your dueling is both our meal tickets! We'll find Kimba."

"Max, I swear if you haven't found him by the time we get back, you're going to have worse problems than your employee's poor performances!" The line was cut. Pegasus let out the breath he was holding in. He had 3 days to find his non related nephew or be viciously beaten by 2 infuriated and overprotective parents. He began to wonder if his cousin's farm out in the country was a good place to hide.

Back in Germany, a blonde, spiky haired man with black highlites let out a growl of frustration. His purple-red eyes were filled with anger and worry. He knew he shouldn't have left his son with Pegasus, but he couldn't take him to Germany with him and certainly couldn't have gone with his mother, and their close friend were either at the tournament or on vacation. The man stared out the Picture he always kept with him. It showed him, his darling Alise, a black haired, blue eyed duelist that had won his heart in a duel long ago, and their son, Kimba. The boy looked like him to a fault, except for his hair color scheme being in reverse. Closing the locket that held the pic, he gazed out the window.

"Kimba, please be safe son." He said as he went to call his wife.

* Duel Academy the next morning*

The sun shone bright on the the academy's coast that morning. Inside the dueling arena, Kimba was showing off his dueling abilities to students and teachers alike as he battled Syrus.

Syrus: 1800

Kimba: 3500

"Sorry Kimba but you're out of luck!" The blue haired called out.

"Why's that Sy?"

"Because my Submarineroid can attack you directly! Go!"

The sub monster quickly dove underground and attacked the defenseless boy, quickly taking a chuck of his points.

"Not a bad move!"

"I think I'll end with a face down. You're up junior!

Syrus: 1800

Kimba: 2700

"I draw!" Pulling out the card he smiled.

"Looks like you're the one out of luck Sy! I summon onto the field my cold front Kitten in attack mode!" (All of his monsters are named up. No judgements!)

A blue kitten appeared with snow and ice protruding from its fur.

Cold Front Kitten:

Attack points: 300

Defense points: 600

"Next, I activate his special ability! When he's summoned to the field, from anywhere in my deck or hand, I can call on his brother! Go Heat Front Kitten!

A red kitten with sunglasses appeared next to the blue one.

Heat Front Kitten:

Attack points: 300

Defense Points: 600

"Now that I've got both kittens on my field, I can sacrifice them to summon an even more powerful feline!"

The 2 cats disappear and wind began to swirl, signaling the coming of a new monster.

Jaden, who was watching from the stands, sat up quickly and realized what monster Kimba was about to summon.

"He's gonna play it!"

"Play what, Jay?" Alexis asked.

"The card I saw."

Kimba's grin grew.

"I summon Tornado Tiger!"

The 2 cats vanished and in their place the tiger Jay had seen the other night stood.

"This is the only way I can summon my tiger normally. However, his special ability more than makes up for it!"

"And what is it."

"Because like Submarineroid, he can attack you directly! Go my mighty storm monster, attack with Sneaky Wind Fury!"

The tiger jumped into the air and landed the direct blow on Sy, ending the duel. This made Kimba's 5th win of the day and it wasn't even 10 yet!

"Great duel Sy! You're machines are awesome!"

"Yeah but your storm creatures are even cooler Kimba! You're pulling off combos I never knew existed! Who taught you?"

"My parents… I think. I still can't remember. But I do remember that I was staying with my Uncle Max when this all happened and my folks might be out of the country."

"Oh good!" Alexis said coming down from the benches.

"That means you haven't been abandoned!"

Jay, as a congrats on his win, gave Kimba nugy.

"Duh, Lex! Who'd ditch a kid like this?"

As the group laughed, Chazz walked over.

"Okay runt! I'm tired of the impressive stares you're getting from my peers! Now you have to duel the Chazz!" He announced as he activated his duel disk. Kimba in return reactivated his.

"Alright Chazz: Its time to duel!"

Jay laughed

_'Just like Yugi Modo_,' he thought as he took a seat with his friends to watch the duel. This would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey gang, what's up! Recap time! Ok, so last time Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine introduced Kimba to Chancellor Shepherd, Crowler, and Bonaparte. We also learn that Kimba's 'Uncle Max' is really Maximilian Pegasus, who watching Kimba until his mysterious father returned home from a tournament in Germany. Now Kimba is about to duel Chazz to show what he's made of. How did Kimba loose his memory? If Pegasus was taking care of him, how did he end up a DA. And who is his duelist father. Some of these questions to be answered now!**

**Ch 3**

Stepping onto the duel field, both duelist took a side.

"Lets duel!" They both cried, beginning the match. Chazz went first.

Chazz: 4000

Kimba: 4000

"Okay runt! I draw! I'll show you what a real duelist looks like. I summon Ojama Green in defense mode. I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

The green monster appeared as well as the two face downs, signaling Kimba's turn.

Ojama Green:

attack points: 100

defense points: 1000

"I draw! I summon Thunder Chick in attack mode!" A small hawk chick with yellow markings appeared on Kimba's side of the field.

Thunder Chick:

attack points: 100

defense points: 0

"Ya call that a monster? Even my pathetic Ojamas are better than that thing!"

"He may not be all that strong, but his ability allows him to destroy any monster in defense mode!"

Ojama Green began cowering.

"Boss, he's gonna clobber me!"

"What else is new?!"

"Go Thunder Chick! Thunderous Boom!"

The monster let out a terrifying screech, shattering Ojama Green, leaving Chazz defenseless.

"Next, I'll activate another special ability. When Thunder Chick's on the field, I can summon this dude to give him a hand. Birds of a feather flock together, so go Lightning Hawk!"

The hawk creature with lightning bolts appeared next to the chick, looking all the more terrifying.

Lightning Hawk:

attack points:1400

defense points: 1000

"I can't attack with Lightning Hawk on the turn he's summon, but that's not the case for Thunder Chick! Go little dude, attack Chazz directly!"

"Big deal!"

"Did I forget to mention that half of Lightning Hawk's attack points are added onto Thunder Chick's?"

As the chick let out another screech, it became stronger and did more damage. Chazz covered his ears in pain as his points dropped.

"Next I'll activate my Storm Time Shifter spell card. Lets just say, my Chick is about to grow up."

As storm clouds encircled the chick, it began changing, aging. It talons grew sharper and longer, it's wings expanded, and its feathers grew until it look near identical to Lightning Hawk.

"Meet Thunder Hawk!"

Thunder Hawk:

Attack points: 2300

Defense points: 1200

Jaden, the crew, and Crowler, who had decided to evaluate Kimba's dueling skills, watched the duel from the stands. They were impressed that Kimba managed to get two fairly high powered monsters on his field on his first turn.

"I don't understand that." Jaden said. "Why didn't he age his chick then attack Chazz?"

"Because," Bastion, who had been informed of the young duelist, explained. "Then Thunder Hawk wouldn't have been able to attack like Lightning Hawk. Also he wouldn't have been given the extra 700 attack points which remain on after aging."

"So that explains his high attack point status."

"Looks like the Cadet really knows how to play his cards right." Hassleberry chuckled

"No joke." Alexis added

"Okay, so I'll switch my Lightning Hawk into Defense mode, place three cards faced down, and turn it over to you Chazz."

Lightning changed to defense position and the three face downs appeared.

Chazz: 3200

Kimba: 4000

"Also, I should mention that my spell card allows you to re-summon your Ojama Green to field."

"Not bad runt! You're better than I though. But you're still going down. I re-summon Ojama Green and summon Ojama Black and Yellow to the field as well!"

All three monsters appeared then.

"The boys are ready to rumble!" They all yelled

"Next, I'll play Ojama delta hurricane and destroy your Thunder Hawk!"

As the spinning vortex of Ojamas came down on the hawk, Kimba smiled.

"I reveal one of my face downs. I activate the trap, Tornado Swapper! This card allows me to swap my hawk with a monster in my hand! And I choose Heat Front Kitten!"

As the Ojamas attacked, the red cat appeared in the place of Thunder Hawk and was destroyed.

"Nice move Kimba!" Jaden yelled from the stands.

"Way to go cadet!" Hassleberry cheered.

" You show him!" Sy joined in.

"You slackers are suppose to be cheering for me! Anyways, I play my face down! Since your hawk avoided my attack, you take 200 points of damage for each of my Ojamas!"

Kimba cringed in pain as his life points were drained.

"I end my turn with a face down."

Chazz: 3200

Kimba: 3400

"Sweet move Chazz! I'll have to remember that one! Anyway, since its my turn again, Thunder Hawk returns to my field."

The Avian monster returned to its place of origin on Kimba's team.

"Next, I activate my kitten's ability. When it's sent to my grave, I can summon any monster so long as it the same type of monster I have on my field!"

Back in the stands, everyone began to wonder what monster he would summon.

"I know what the kid's gonna summon." A voice said above them.

The group turned to find Aster Phoenix laying back on the seats.

"How do you know, Aster?" Jaden asked.

"It's simple Jay." He explained. "He's already got Thunder Hawk and Lightning Hawk out on the field. Now he's only missing one member of the trio."

"And that would be?" Alexis asked.

"Bolt Hawk." Bastion realized

"He's right!" Kimba yelled.

As the wind picked up again, a hawk with black feathers and yellow streaks took its place among the others.

Bolt Hawk:

Attack points: 2000

Defense points: 1500

"Okay a group of flying, feathered rats. Big deal."

"I'm not done! Next I play polymerization to fuse all three of my hawks!"

All three birds of prey flew high into the air and began to morph into one beast.

"Meet my ultimate bird of prey!"

A giant bird with fiery feathers with bolts of lightning imprinted on its wings and a swirled pattern like the eye of a hurricane on its stomach. It let out a musical screech.

Hurricane Phoenix: 2400

Attack points:1900

"Now that's a monster." Aster said with a grin.

"Boss, I'm scared!" Ojama yellow shivered.

"Grow a spine!"

"Now attack Ojama Yellow. Hurricane Scream!"

The giant bird let out a musical call that made Thunder Chick's sound like a whistle. For the target of the attack, well needless to say it didn't end well. As for Chazz's life points…

"Now the difference between our monster's attack points is subtracted from your life points. Looks like 2300 points are heading your way!"

Chazz screamed in pain as the huge amount was taken from his life points.

"I think I'll activate another face down. Storm Army Charge! This gives my Phoenix the power to attack again. Go my Phoenix, attack Ojama Black and end this duel."

The Phoenix went into a nosedive heading straight for the Ojama.

"I activate Ojama Shield! This protects my monster and destroys yours!"

Hurricane Phoenix burst into flames leaving only a pile of ashes.

"Nice try. Too bad about your canary, Simba."

"It's _Kimba_! I end my turn with two face downs"

Chazz: 900

Kimba: 3400

"He's not even setting up a defense?" Crowler question.

Jaden smirked.

"Something tells me he won't need it."

"I draw! I play reo-reverse now my Ojamas attack and defense points are switched! Now attack Ojama Black!"

"You got it boss!"

The little monster headed straight for the duelist… then suddenly exploded as Chazz lost the rest of his points.

"What?! But how?"

As the smoke cleared, standing in front of Kimba was Hurricane Phoenix.

"But I demolished that bird!"

"Yes you did, but you see, Hurricane Phoenix's special ability allows it to return to the field at the end of each standby phase. Those ashes represent that."

"How could I loose to a squirt!?"

"Because," a dark voice said. "You underestimated your opponent."

Kimba swirled his head to find a tall guy, with dark blueish hair, and black clothing behind him.

"So you're the duelist named Kimba? I'm Zane."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! I'm back with another chapter! Okay before we start with a recap I'd like somethings to be understood: I'm still trying to understand the basics of dueling so I would appreciate some explanations! Next, I only just started watching the show again so I'm kinda rusty on trivia. Keep the comments nice out there and I appreciate tips! Recap time! In the last chapter, Kimba and Chazz locked horns in a duel. Kimba managed to win fairly easily and Zane made a sudden appearance! How does Zane know about Kimba? Find out now.**

**I don't own GX**

**Ch** 4

Kimba was obviously startled by the older duelist's presence, as he fell over in surprise.

"How long have you've been watching me?"

"All along. You've got some natural talent. Who taught you?"

"My parents… I think."

"Think? Are you stupid enough not to remember where you got those skills from kid?"

Syrus, Jaden, and Hassleberry, who ran down there after Zane appeared, came to his defense. Well mostly Sy.

"Leave him alone bro! He's lost his memory."

"That would explain why he can't tell me where he learned to duel like that. Maybe a bump on head might jog something."

Hassleberry growled.

" Negative! You want this cadet, you go through me first."

Kimba suddenly felt as if his head was being split in two. Letting out a scream of pain, he fainted. The three boys quickly tried to wake him up while Zane stood motionless. Alexis quickly got to where they were.

"What happened?!"

"No clue, Lex!" Jaden said while still trying to shake him awake.

"Sarge, with better get the cadet here to the nurse's office A-sap!"

Crowler then joined in.

"You four will go to class. I will take Kimba to the nurse. You may see him after!"

They quickly tried to object, but found that there was no point, and left for class.

*Nurse's office*

As soon as class finished, the gang raced to the infirmary to check up on Kimba, who had woken up shortly after arriving. Jaden walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey mini-man! Don't scare us with your strange timing for naps!"

"Sorry guys, but I think my memories are starting to come back. The nurse explained it's a common side effect for patients with amnesia to faint when memories return."

"That's good to know Kimba." Alexis said with relief. "So what do you remember?"

"I was at Industrial Illusion's HQ. My uncle Max was in a meeting and two of his employees were watching me. Suddenly, there was smoke and a blast and next thing I knew, I was being shoved into a sack! Nothing else."

Hassleberry brought his hand to his chin.

"Sounds like the cadet was ambushed and capture by an enemy."

Sy nodded in agreement.

"But why try to kidnap Kimba?"

"Wait." Alexis said. "Did you say Industrial Illusions?"

The boy nodded.

"Maximilian Pegasus. Maximilian. Max. Uncle Max… something tells me Pegasus has some answers to Kimba's past."

"That would explain why someone would try to kidnap Kimba. Only question is how did he get away?" Jaden commented.

"I can't remember."

"Soldiers! We better tell Shepherd about our discovery."

"Right! They all said simultaneously and bolted for his office.

*Kiba Corp HQ*

Seto Kiba was not exactly a patient man. In fact, it was safe to say he was one of the least patient people on the planet. Whenever he wanted something, he usually got it quickly. And what he sought now was duel with an old enemy of his. However, being both a family man and a pro duelist, said enemy didn't have much time for non tournament duels. However, Kiba was also clever. His opponent had a young son named Simba? No Kimba. Kiba had decided to 'invite' the boy to the HQ, knowing his father would rush in to save him. Unfortunately, the thugs he hired to pick up the boy came back with the news that the kid had managed to get away.

"Tell me this, nitwits." Kiba growled. " I send you on an easy mission: capture a 7 year old boy and bring him here. So how did you LET HIM ESCAPE?!"

Both men began cowering in fear, but it wasn't of Kiba. It was the memory of Kimba's escape that shocked them.

"It's not our fault, boss!" One thug said.

"That kid isn't normal!" His partner shivered out.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were bringing the kid here, something was happening with his deck! It was shifting and moving. All of a sudden, every monster he had came to life! That kid's phoenix nearly destroyed the helicopter and he ended up escaping on a monster that we couldn't see! Though I think he was knocked out during the blast. But the strangest thing is, I could have sworn that I saw the three Egyptian god cards with him!"

Seto was taken back by this last statement. Those cards had long since vanished from the world. Then again, their spirits hadn't. Could Kimba have the power to summon the gods? If he did, he could use it and destroy his dad. Now he definitely needed to get his hands on Kimba to test his powers.

"No excuses! I want that kid found and brought here immediately!"

"Seto!" A voice called.

Kiba turned to find his brother, Mocuba, running up to them.

"What is it Mocuba?"

"There's something you should hear! I was tapping some lines to see if I could locate you-know-who's son when I stumbled on a conversation between investigators and the head chancellor of Duel Academy. Apparently, a student found a young duelist unconscious in the woods, and also that he plays with a storm deck."

"It's got to be Kimba. You two! Head to Duel Academy and pick him up. And don't mess up this time!"

The two ran to get a helicopter to DA, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Seto, if they really saw that boy summon all of his monsters and the Egyptian gods, I don't think it's safe to bring him here."

"Maybe so, but he won't be here for long. All I want is a duel with his dear old dad. Also, while I'm at it, I might as well see if I can get the god cards from him."

"Seto…"

"I know what I'm doing! I'm sure if he can summon them, he can control them."

*Slifer Dorm later that night*

As it turned out, Chancellor Shepherd had not been in his office at the time, forcing the kids to wait till morning to share what they had found. Now they had all set up a game of truth or dare in the Slifer Dorm.

"Ok Jay! Truth or dare?" Kimba asked.

"Dare!"

With an evil grin, Kimba turn to Alexis.

"I dare you to kiss Alexis on the lips."

"What!?" Jaden, Alexis, and Chazz yelled together.

"Where did ya get an idea like that?" Jaden asked.

"Neos"

Jaden kept having to remind himself that Kimba could easily speak with his monsters. So, having no choice, he walked over to Alexis and brought his lips to hers. Both greatly enjoyed the kiss and were only interrupted by the sound of Chazz trying to choke Kimba.

"YOU LITTLE…!"

Hassleberry and Syrus quickly removed Chazz hands from Kimba's throat and pinned him down.

"Calm down Chazz! It was just a dare!" Kimba said while trying to regain his breath.

Alexis and Jaden both blushed. It was obvious that they liked each other. They just couldn't say it.

"Okay I think that will do for know." Jaden said, trying to calm down. There was then a knock on the door.

"Who could that be Jay?" Sy asked while still on top of Chazz.

Jaden opened the door to find his old roommate, Chumley, who had gone to work for Industrial Illusions, standing there.

"Chumley, dude! It's been to long!"

"Jaden! I missed you man!" Chumley said while giving his friend a crushing hug.

"Can't breath! No air!"

Chumley released the brunet and walked over to the group.

"Hey Chumley!" Sy cried happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Alexis asked.

Turning, he took noticed of Kimba's presence in the room and gave a smile filled with relief.

"Him!" He said pointing at Kimba.

"Kimba! Mr. Pegasus's been looking all over for you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo guys! Welcome to another chapter in my story. Time for a recap! In the last chapter, Kimba managed to remember some parts of his past, we learned that Seto Kaiba was responsible for Kimba's disappearance, and finally that Kimba's connection to duel duel spirits runs deeper than we thought! Now on with the show!**

**Ch 5**

As the night went on, Kimba's dad stared out his jet's window. He had won his duel in the finales, which had been rescheduled for that morning, and was now heading back to Domino City. Through out the ride, he thought of his son and hoped he was fine. Pegasus had informed him that his son had been kidnapped by two unidentified dueling goons. He, however, wasn't fooled. He knew Kaiba was behind it. He did desperate things to get them to duel.

"I just pray he hasn't figured out Kimba's ability yet." He thought as he headed for Neo Domino.

*Slifer Dorm*

Everyone just stared at Chumley. Maybe now they could figure out who Kimba was.

"Chumley." Jaden said. "You know him?"

"Of course! Kimba is Mr. Pegasus's nephew! Not biological though."

"I knew it!" Alexis cried."I knew Pegasus had something to do with this!"

"Kimba, don't you remember what happened?" Chumley asked.

The boy sadly shook his head.

"I can't even remember my last name!"

"Well sorry. I can't help you there. Mr. Pegasus didn't reveal your full name to his employees, just that you were the son of two dueling representatives."

Hassleberry jumped up.

"Well now that we know Kimba's base camp, we better contact them!"

"Wait, Chumley!" Sy said. "If Kimba is suppose to be with Pegasus, how did he end up here?"

"While Mr. Pegasus was in a meeting, two thugs kidnapped Kimba. And how he ended up here, I can only assume he managed to escape."

Before anyone else could ask another question, Kimba groaned and brought his hand to his forehead. Jaden ran to him.

"Easy there kiddo! Don't need you fainting on us again!"

"I…I think I remember something. Yes! I remember I was on a helicopter and my deck sprang to life. While one of my monsters was carrying me out, I hit my head on the side and blacked out. The last thing I remember was seeing the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"The Winged Dragon of Ra?!" Everyone yelled.

"That can't be! Pegasus had that card locked away!" Jaden screamed, remembering his encounter with the monster.

"He may have locked away the card, but he can't lock away its spirit."

"Private Chumley! Do you know anything about this?"

"Pegasus didn't tell us anything about Kimba."

"Not even his ability to talk to duel spirits?" Alexis asked.

"No."

"We'd better go tell Shepherd about this!" Jaden said. Suddenly there was an enormous boom.

"What was that?!" Sy cried.

"This seems… familiar." Kimba said.

"It does?" Jaden asked.

"Of course! There was an explosion just like that when I was kidnapped!"

Kimba grabbed his deck and duel disk, made a bolt for the door, and took off.

"Kimba! Get back here!" Jaden yelled

"Cadet that's an order!" Hassleberry commanded.

"Come back it's not safe!" Sy added.

As the group, including Chumley, raced off after the younger duelist, Shepherd appeared.

"There you are. I was wondering if I could speak with Kimba?"

"Chancellor! Kimba's run off to face people who mean him harm!" Alexis said with concern seeping in her voice.

"What?!"

"Kimba was kidnap and now he's running off to face the kidnappers!" Jaden explained.

"This is bad. We'd better assist Kimba."

"Wait." Alexis interrupted. "Chancellor, you and Chumley better inform Maximilian Pegasus that his nephew's here and see if you can get any info on him or his parents. We'll help Kimba."

Shepherd let out a sigh.

"You're right, Alexis. Chumley, you follow me. The rest of you go help our guest."

As soon as he said this, the others quickly ran off after Kimba, hoping he hadn't found the kidnappers yet.

*Chancellor's office*

Once they arrived, Shepherd picked up the phone and dialed Maximilian.

"Hello?"

"Maximilian! It's Shepherd."

"Shepherd, what is it? You sound out of breath."

"We found your nephew. Well Jaden found him."

"You've found Kimba? Oh thank goodness! We've been worried about him!"

*Woods*

Kimba continued running in the direction of the blast. As he came to a clearing, Jaden caught up and stepped in front of him.

"Dude! What are you thinking?!"

"Jay, I need to face these guys!"

Suddenly, two large and bulky men appeared from the shadows.

"There you are, rat. We've been looking for you."

*Chancellor office*

"Max, you need to tell me: who is this child?"

"Kimba's mother and father are both high ranking duel reps. and personal friends of mine. Now both left the country for tournaments and were unable to bring Kimba so I volunteered to watch him till his father returned. Normally no one would mess with him with his parents around, but I think I can name a single person who would kidnap him: Seto Kaiba.

"The head of Kaiba Corp.? Why him?"

"Lets just say Kimba's daddy and Kiba boy have a history. It could also be that Kaiba is aware of Kimba's powers."

"What powers are those?"

"Right before he left, Kimba's dad told me he had a very powerful connection to duel spirits."

"I'm aware of that."

"But it's where these powers come from is the key. Kimba's parents believe that he is somehow in twine with the spirits of the Egyptian god cards."

"Is that even possible?"

"It could be, considering how much his father was involved with the Egyptian gods."

"Max, just who is Kimba's father?!"

"You've seen how well Kimba can duel, correct?"

"Yes ,he's made some of our best students look like amateurs. Why do you ask?"

"Because, his lineage explains that. You see Kimba's last name is…"

*Woods*

"All right!" Jaden said with anger in his tone. "Why are you guys chasing Kimba? What did he do you?"

"We were sent by our boss to pick up the kid."

"who's your boss then?"

"Seto Kaiba." Kimba said. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Nice work, Sherlock."

"Wait, what would the head of Kaiba Corp have against you, Kimba?"

"Not me, my dad. You see Jaden, my dad and Kaiba have a history, and not a very pretty one."

Just as Kimba said this, the rest of group the group showed up.

"You see guys, I'm just the bait for my father."

"But Kimba," Alexis said, fearing for his well being. "Who is your dad?"

*Chancellor's office*

"HE IS WHO'S SON?!"

"I'm not lying. Kimba is his boy alright."

"That would explain why he can duel so well. It's in his blood!"

"Not only that, but with the family always on the move, Kimba has been trained by dueling masters all across the globe."

"Chancellor!" Crowler burst in.

"What is it?"

"A jet plane has landed on the grounds and an unknown duelist is headed for the vicinity of the explosion!"

"It's got to be Kimba's father!" Max cried

"Crowler, go help the students locate Kimba! I need to locate our knew guest."

*Woods*

Before Kimba could answer her question, the wind began picking up.

"He kids, check out the new Kaiba Corp system!" The thug grinned.

"This brings our monsters to life!"

From one of the thugs hand, a Sludge Shooter appeared.

"Now go get the kid!"

Kimba was frozen in place as the oozing monster came at him.

"KIMBA!" They gang cried.

"Dark Magic Attack!" A voice sliced through the night.

Sludge Shooter was destroyed, and standing between the thugs and Kimba was none other than the monster, Dark Magician. Everyone stood in shock while Kimba smiled. Suddenly, a blonde, spiky haired man appeared from the shadows. The kids stood in awe.

"No way." Alexis murmured.

"It can't be." Chazz slid out.

"But it is." Sy added.

"I don't believe it." Hassleberry breathed out.

"It's really him!" Jaden cheered.

Standing before them was the King of Games himself, Yugi Modo, and he looked furious. He then said one sentence that blew them all away.

"I'll say this once: get away from my son."

With a collective gasp and Chazz fainting, Kimba turned to his friends.

"I never told you, did I? My last is Modo, Kimba Modo."


End file.
